Cactuar Nation
The Cactuar Nation, also called Village of the Cactuars, is a location in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 found in the middle of Bikanel Desert. It is home to a many cactuars and their matured form, the giant cacti. The Cactuar Hollow is located here. The Cactuar Nation is founded by the cacti that have watched over the sands of Bikanel Desert ever since "the dawn of time", as mentioned by their leader, Marnela. Marnela, the largest of the cacti, leads the giant cacti, including the Cactuar Mothers of the Ten Gatekeepers. Story ''Final Fantasy X'' In the northeast of the desert, a sandstorm is raging over an area known as Cactuar Village. By locating the ten Cactuar Gatekeepers scattered throughout the desert, they will quell the storm and offer some nice prizes. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Recently, the Cactuar Nation established diplomatic ties with the Al Bhed excavation camp in Bikanel. Benzo, a young Al Bhed who understands the language of the cactuar, acts as their interpreter. It is through him that Marnela presents their plight. In ancient times, the cacti of the nation sealed an Angra Mainyu deep within the desert, but it reawakened recently, and Marnela fears it might target the Cactuar Nation to exact its revenge. The Ten Gatekeepers are able to summon a magical barrier called the Great Haboob that steers fiends away from the Nation. Quests ''Final Fantasy X'' Village of the Cactuars After gaining control of the Fahrenheit, the player can return to Bikanel Desert and find a rock with a picture of a cactuar. Each time the rock is examined the player will receive a clue to find one of the ten hidden cactuars in the desert. After finding one the player is challenged to a minigame where the goal is to sneak up on the cactuar within a time limit. While the cactuar has its back to the player the player can make their move, but when it is facing the player they must stay still. The player can facilitate the process, advancing using the D-Pad, thus the Cactuar will not recognize the movement of Tidus and the player can advance without stopping until they get to it. In the HD Remaster version, this doesn't work. The cactuar will turn around regardless. There are two courses in particular: * In the course of Cactuar No.7 (Robeya), there are three treasure chests. The back right one contains two Shadow Gems. The front left contains a Shining Gem, and the front right has a Blessed Gem. The player can open the chests to get the prizes; if the player loses a trial, they can still keep the prize, but they can only open each chest once. It is advisable to open the first two chests on the first trial, and then open the remaining chest on the second trial. * In the course of Cactuar No.8 (Isrra), the player must go a little left to enter a shifting sand pit there and progress forward. Tidus will come out of the other shifting sand pit and from there can approach the Cactuar. If the player successfully reaches the cactuar before time runs out, a fight will ensue against a regular Cactuar enemy (except with the Cactuar No.9 called Elio), it doesn't matter if the player wins the battle or flees. No matter what the outcome of the minigame is the player will receive a sphere, but if the player loses at the game three times, they will only receive a Sphere del Perdedor (Loser Sphere). After the fight the player must return to the rock and insert the sphere to receive a new clue where the next cactuar is hidden. Cactuar locations: After placing nine spheres of either type into the rock, the sandstorm protecting the Cactuar Village will cease. Inside the player can find plenty of Cactuar encounters and two chests; one of the chests will contain the sigil for Rikku's Celestial Weapon. The contents of the other chest depend on the player's performance in the minigame. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Cactuar Search The mission can be started on Chapter 3, but cannot be finished until Chapter 5. In the mission, the Gullwings must find the Ten Gatekeepers hidden all over Spira. Talking to Marnela about the last gatekeeper will begin a mission in the Cactuar Hollow. The player won't have to defeat all gatekeepers to gain the Covenant of Growth Garment Grid, which grants double EXP and AP; all that is needed is to beat the last Gatekeeper. If the player does not win in the first try, they can still visit the Gatekeepers at the Cactuar Nation after beating Angra Mainyu. Items ''Final Fantasy X'' * Mercury Sigil (complete Village of the Cactuars sidequest) Enemies ''Final Fantasy X'' * Zu * Sand Worm * Cactuar * Cactuar x2 * Zu, Cactuar x2 * Cactuar x3 Musical themes In Final Fantasy X, "The Burning Sands" plays while in the Cactuar Village. In Final Fantasy X-2, "Bikanel Desert" plays when in the Cactuar Nation. "The Bevelle Underground" plays during Chapter 5 before Angra Mainyu is defeated. Gallery Cactuar shoots laser beam.jpg|Marnela defending the Cactuar Nation. Cactuar stone.jpg|Cactuar Stone in Bikanel. Cactuar shooting minigame.jpg|Cactuar shooting minigame. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy X-2